


I Dump Your Ass

by UnoPeso22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Post-Break Up, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoPeso22/pseuds/UnoPeso22
Summary: Mike Wheeler is dumped by the love of his life, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, and doesn't have the will to live anymore.





	I Dump Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe, basically my version of what would've of happened if El dumped Mike. Very emo, I know.

“I dump your ass!” El said.

Mike was too stunned to register what she said. It sounded like a different language to him. He saw Eleven and Max get on the bus with their ice cream cones in hand. Mike’s brain forced him to take steps towards the road as the boys watched the bus drive off.

“Now can we play D&D?” Will asked, not seeing what happened as that big of a deal.

“No,” Lucas replied as he sounded a little dead inside.

But no one felt more like death than Mike in that moment. His heart stopped beating, his body completely froze. His face went from a confused look to a heartbroken look. That’s when it registered…

Eleven actually broke up with him. This wasn’t the Eleven he knew. He knew she could possibly get mad at him if she found out he was lying, but he never thought that in a million years that she would dump him, break up with him, leave him. Not his Eleven…

His brain had terrifying thoughts of a future without El, a life without her. He couldn’t live without her. El was his entire world. He would never say it… but he loved her.

 _Fucking Max!_ Mike thought to himself.

Max was the one that brought Eleven to a high profile place like Starcourt. He wasn’t pissed at Max taking her shopping; he was pissed because Max was being careless with Eleven and wasn’t looking out for her safety.

In the midst of developing these depressing feelings, he had to balance them out with feelings of anger directed towards Max to keep himself from crying in front of his friends.

“Mike! Mike! Mike! Come on, let’s go!” Lucas snapped his fingers in front of Mike’s face to get his attention. It barely worked.

Mike turned his head to his two friends as he started to understand them again, almost as if his ears were recovering from loud explosion.

“What… do we do?” Mike asked, looking devastated and lost.

“Let’s get back to your house, man! We got to figure something out!” Lucas suggested.

“Right,” Mike replied, wanting to cry right then and there.

They were able to make it back to his house. When they got inside, Mike felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew it wasn't a stomach bug; it was something far more destructive: His need to live. Without El with him, his life had no purpose, no meaning, no direction. There was no point in doing anything anymore.

Mike stopped walking as his friends headed to the basement. Lucas noticed while glancing back at Mike that he was frozen and turned around.

"Mike, you coming?"

Mike had no interest in responding to anything, but he had to be alone so he came up with one.

"You guys head down to the basement…… I need to clean my room real quick," Mike said as he slowly walked up the stairs.

Lucas obviously knew Mike wasn't gonna clean his room, but he thought letting Mike get out whatever feelings out of his system would be a good thing.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Max was dancing around to music in El's room while El opened up magazine to a picture of a boy who looked almost as pretty as Mike.

Max noticed El staring with a smile and walked up to get a better look at whatever El was looking at.

"Oh, you found Ralph Macchio?" Max said.

"Macchio?"

"Yeah, he's the karate kid! HIYA!" Max said as she did a karate chop towards El which made her jump back, then she realized Max was joking and laughed it off.

"He's so hot, right?" Max asked.

El stayed silent, not wanting to talk about other boys like that when Mike was still her head.

"I bet he's an amazing kisser, too!" Max added, making El look at her like she's weird.

Max sat on the edge of the bed as she faced El.

"Hey-uh, is Mike a good kisser?" Max asked with a smile, wanting to get the inside scoop from El.

El couldn't help but smile as she thought about all the times she kissed Mike.

"I don't know! He's my first boyfriend," El replied.

Max was silent for a couple of seconds before feeling the need to correct El.

"...Ex boyfriend."

El looked down at the bed, feeling a little sad about not being with Mike anymore. She listened to Max about dumping him and was starting to feel regret.

Max comforted El's shoulder with her hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? He'll come crawling back to you in no time begging for forgiveness. I guarantee you, him and Lucas are like… totally wallowing in self-pity and misery right now. They're like Oh, I hope they take us back."

El couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw Max imitate the boys crying.

"God, what I wouldn't give to see their stupid faces!" Max said.

After Max said that, El started thinking. She remembered when Mike told her not to spy on him. But… the idea of seeing his face was too appealing to reject. Max could see El's thinking face.

"What is it?"

A couple of minutes later, El was using the static on the radio as she put a blind fold on. Max seemed to giddy about actually being able to spy on them.

Is this really gonna work?! HOLY SHIT, THIS IS INSANE!" Max said, widely smiling as she shook her head.

"Max…"

"Yeah-quiet-sorry," Max immediately shut up as she let El do all the work.

Eleven concentrated hard as she found herself standing in the void. Completely dark at first, objects started to appear one by one. It was Mike's room. He was in his bed, under the covers. Mike held a pillow on his face as he cried into it. 

El heard him sobbing and it was almost too much for her, but not seeing his face helped El control her emotions.

"What are they doing?" Max asked.

"Mike's in his bed… crying…"

Max let out a chuckle.

"Told you. What else?" 

"Just be quiet," El said.

"Alright, alright."

El continued to look on at her crying ex-boyfriend. He threw the pillow across the room, allowing El to see his face.

His eyes were red and wet; he looked soulless. The only way she could tell he was alive was the constant sniffles and tears dripping down his face.

"Mike is… really sad," El said, feeling his sadness spread onto her.

"Good," Max chuckled.

"But… what if I don't want him to be sad…?" El asked, causing Max to sigh.

"No, you do, trust me. You can't just give him a free pass because you hate seeing him sad, because then he'll think it'll be okay to continue to lie!" Max explained.

El was processing Max's reasoning but couldn't for long when Lucas barged into his room.

"Mike, what are you doing?!" Lucas asked. 

Mike didn't move from his bed, and he was too emotionally drained to raise his voice.

"My life is over. She's gone…"

Mike looked up to the ceiling as his voice broke when he said over.

Lucas shook his head while walking up to the bed.

"No. She's not. You can get her back!" Lucas said, trying to encourage Mike.

"I… I thought we had something special. But she… broke up with me… over one lie. If that's how much I mean to her… then what's the point of winning her back. I'll just mess things up again," Mike said.

El wanted to say something, hoping Mike would hear, but she refrained while being in front of Max. 

"That's not true. Max dumped me five times! You and El will be fine."

"I don't care, Lucas. I don't care about anything anymore," Mike said, feeling hopeless about everything.

"Mike," El quietly said to herself, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Okay. Maybe this was a bad idea," Max said as she awkwardly scratched her head.

"You can get out now…"

"No…"

Max was surprised by the no from El. She stood up and stretched while she looked down at El.

"Well I'm gonna make some food. Feel free to join me whenever you're done."

Max walked out of El's room and shut the door behind her. 

Now El could really focus on Mike without Max chiming in every minute.

"You're just gonna stay in bed now and be depressed? Really?" Lucas said as he got irritated at Mike's emotions or lack thereof.

"Yes," Mike simply replied.

"Fine! Stay here and be Mr. Sad!" Lucas marched out of his room and slammed the door shut.

Twenty seconds went by as Lucas entered his room again, thinking Mike would of taken the bait and reacted.

"Jesus, man, you're that depressed?!"

"Yeah. I am. Because I wasted two years of my life pouring all my thoughts and feelings into her… just for her to spit in my fucking face and tell me I'm worthless! Maybe she's right. Maybe I am worthless if I can't even make El happy!"

"You do make me happy," El said in a sad tone, although Mike couldn't hear her.

"Mike, you have-"

"Go home, Lucas. I'm done talking for today."

Lucas got a confused look on his face.

"You can't just tell me-"

"I SAID GO HOME, LUCAS! AND TELL WILL TO GO HOME TOO!" Mike used all of his energy shouting that sentence, trying to get the point across that he's not in the mood.

Lucas thought about having a few outbursts of his own, but he didn't want to make things worse.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Fine. Try to get better, man," Lucas said, feeling sad for Mike.

Lucas and Will left Mike's house, leaving Mike to himself. The more he stayed in bed, the worse his depression got. 

And El couldn't stop watching him. She got as close as she could to him. Once Lucas and Will left, Mike felt it was safe enough to continue crying. El was having a tough time looking at his face, seeing his tears, and hearing his moans of sadness sent shivers down her spine.

El kept telling herself to take the blindfold off. But she couldn’t. Seeing him in pain gave her a terrible feeling.

Mike stopped crying momentarily but his sniffles were constant. He sat up on the edge of his bed and looked down at the floor.

“I’m not good enough for her. I’m useless.”  
El couldn’t hold back her tears any longer.

“Fuck this. If she doesn’t care about me, why should I care about myself?!” Mike shouted to himself.

He stood up and grabbed a pocket knife off his desk, making El raise her eyebrows with worry.

“Mike… what are you doing?” El asked in the void, hoping that maybe Mike would hear her.

With the pocket knife in hand, he extended his arm out and turned it over so he could see the front of his hand and wrist. He slowly moved the pocket knife to his wrist area. El shook her head over and over again, not wanting to see Mike harm himself.

“Mike. No. Please. Mike! MIKE! MIKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! MIIIIIIKKEEE!!!” El screamed as she saw Mike cut deep into his wrists.

“AAHHHHHHH!!” Mike groaned, but he didn’t stop. He kept making cuts to his wrist as El continued to scream.

“MIKE!!! PLEASE STOP!!! I’M SORRY!!!” 

“Finally, at least the pain makes me feel real,” Mike grunted, continuing to cut his wrists while showing no sign of slowing down.

El took off the blindfold and ran to Max. 

“WE HAVE TO GO TO MIKE!”  
“El, you can’t just cave in like that-”

“TAKE ME TO HIM!!!” Eleven screamed while shaking Max’s shoulders.

Max wasn’t gonna say no to her again. She nodded her head. El got on the back of Max’s bike and they rode off to Mike’s house as fast as possible. It was almost completely dark out so it was hard for Max to see some things.

They were able to get to his house in five minutes. When Max stopped, El immediately got off the bike and ran inside the house. El couldn’t worry about someone like his mom seeing her enter. She ran upstairs and barged into Mike’s room.

“MIKE!” El yelled.

Mike had his back turned to her at that moment. Mike couldn’t turn around at first; he thought that beautiful feminine voice had to be a part of his imagination. 

“Mike…… It’s me……. Eleven.”

El began to slowly walk up to Mike, not wanting to spook him.

“I… I saw what you were doing. I… don’t want you to do that. It hurts me,” El said, taking each step cautiously.

“I didn’t know I meant that much to you. Max thought dumping you was the right thing to do… so I listened. Now I know I shouldn’t of. Mike?” El got close enough and put a hand on his shoulder.

Mike finally turned around and showed the cuts he made. Covering both of his forearms were cuts and blood from them spilling on the floor. He looked dead inside.

“OH GOD, MIKE, ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU’RE BLEEDING?! I-I-I- I’M SO SORRY. I DIDN’T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN.”

“Oh. You’re sorry when you realize that I actually love you?! I LOVE YOU EL! AND YOU DUMPED ME LIKE I WAS JUST ANOTHER FUCKING BOY!”

In the middle of worrying about his health, El seemed stumped by a word he was using.

“...... What….. What is love?” El asked, tears dripping down her face.

“Love is a feeling you have for someone who’s the most important thing to you in this world. You, El. Not anyone else. And you hurt me!” Mike said.

After saying that, he gritted his teeth as he could feel the pain from all the cuts.

El continued to think about that word…. Love…

“I love you, Mike. I don’t want us to break up ever again. Just please, please, don’t hurt yourself. I can’t live without you!” El said while sobbing.

Mike wanted to smile when he heard her say that, but the pain he was going through made him think carefully about the words he would say.

“Do you think I’m crazy, El? For cutting myself over you. Maybe I should be institutionalized,” Mike suggested.

El caressed his cheek while shaking her head no with a heart warming smile.

“No. You’re not crazy, Mike! You’re the most amazing boy in this world! If you dumped me… I-I-I don’t know what I’d do. Probably something much worse. Just please, Mike, don’t hurt yourself because it hurts me… and I love you.”

“You promise?” Mike asked.

“Yes. I love you, Mike Wheeler!”

Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

“I love you too, Eleven. I love you so much, you make me go crazy. You’re my everything El. Please don’t leave me again. Please don’t.”

“I won’t leave… ever. I’ll be with you forever and ever,” El caressed his cheek.

“Promise?” Mike said in a desperate tone.

“Promise!”

The two locked lips and shared a long, painful, and beautiful kiss. They both smiled at each other afterwards. Mike was caught up in her beautiful eyes, but he realized he was still bleeding. Mike went to look for bandages for his wrists as El walked with him, holding his hand, not wanting to let go, not wanting to lose him.


End file.
